Fun and games II: Revenge is Mine!
by Yoko Fujioka
Summary: After his "crushing" defeat against Robert, Kai has been a little short of pride so, in an all-or-nothing effort to regain his teammates respect he calls for a rematch! Total OOCness and attempted humor.


**Gomene, minna! I know, it was FOREVER ago that I promised this sequel, and although I got it done a while ago, i couldn't post it until today 'cause I'm not allowed on the computer on school days! DX**

**Even worse, the next chapter will most likely take a long time as well because of said hindrance. 0 ^ 0**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Majestics and Bladebreakers belong to Takao Aoki and all video games are owned by their...owners? *sweat drop***

* * *

Sitting cross-legged on the plain white couch in his hotel room, Kai glared anxiously at the wall across from him and bit his thumbnail nervously. The room was empty, but the walls seemed to echo his teammates voices, their reactions after the video game tournament between his team and the Majestics…

~ Flashback ~

"Aw man, that was awesome!" Takao said cheerfully as he raised his arms in the air happily, the two on either side of him nodding enthusiastically.

"Yea, I never would have pegged Robert to play video games, let alone be good at them!" Rei joked, the other two laughing along with him.

"He was really good though, wasn't he? He beat even Kai!" Max said blue eyes sparkling. "We should totally play them again!"

"Yeah!" The other two quickly agreed before laughing.

~ End Flashback ~

Wait…a rematch? Well, that way he could get his pride back, plus his teammates would stop complaining about how the two teams never got a chance to hang out…

….It was perfect!

* * *

While Kai was planning the Majestics demise no more than a couple of rooms away, said team were in there own hotel room just lounging. Johnny was sitting in a corner muttering to himself in Gaelic for some odd reason, Robert was sitting on one of the beds reading a book, and Oliver and Enrique were lying down on the other watching T.V. Suddenly, a loud knock was heard at the door, and all 4 looked up, eyebrows raising when a small slip of paper flew out from under the door.

Enrique, who was closest to the door, gave his teammates a pleading look before finally sighing and lifting himself off the bed and walking over to pick it up. Reading it, he looked at it strangely for a second before slowly turning around and sitting back on the bed.

"Look at this, you guys, it's…weird."

"Enrique, what are you talking about?" Robert scoffed plucking the small index card from the blonde's hand. For a moment, he too was silent, and the other two who were yet to see it soon became anxious. What in the world was on that card?

"Total rubbish" The oldest said finally, rolling his eyes and throwing the card in the trash can on the side of the bed before turning around and beginning to read his book again.

Oliver, however, was not satisfied, and promptly sauntered over and picked the crumpled card up, unfurling it before quickly scanning it over. His Japanese still being a bit fuzzy, it took quite a bit longer for him to process the information on the card than, say, Robert, who was by now an expert at the language.

"Is this…a letter of challenge? From Hiwatari?" Johnny's voice asked right next to Oliver's ear as he leaned over his shoulder to read the small hand-written kanji on the card, making said greenette jump in the air and squeak slightly. Johnny chuckled, and Oliver glared before returning his attention to the card to check the Scotsman's work.

"You're right." He said finally, still somewhat in shock. Kai had never seemed the type to hold a grudge, especially over something as simple as a video game, but, if this letter was anything to go by, his mood was anything but happy.

"Even more important that that." Enrique said coming up and plucking the card out of the youngest boy's hand. "Is that Rei, Max and Takao will be playing as well. That means that all of us will have a chance to play, whether or not we have any kind of score to settle"

"Wow, that's amazing, Sherlock? Did you figure that out all by yourself?" Johnny asked clapping sarcastically, making Enrique bristle.

"OH SHUT UP, JOHNNY!" The blonde roared angrily, diving over and tackling the older boy to the ground, the two rolling back and forth on the bright red carpet as Robert and Oliver desperately tried to separate the two to no avail.

* * *

Finally after probably about 15 minutes of fighting followed by the usual lecture from Robert, the team was finally calm once again and sitting in various spots across the small hotel room Enrique and Oliver were sharing, Johnny and Robert's own room being right next door. The room was eerily silent, and in the uncomfortable situation, Oliver tried desperately to remember what they had been talking about before.

"That's it!" he yelled suddenly a little bit louder than he had intended when it finally came to him, making the other three jump, although Robert tried to hide the fact. After a short re-cap of the conversation, everyone turned to Robert, who sweat dropped.

"Robert, can't you just accept it? I'm sure it'll be fun, and no harm could possibly come from it!" All 3 begged, Oliver twisting his body just slightly so as to look the older right in the eyes with his best chibi face, making the German twinge. On the outside, Oliver made his eyes even bigger and even moved his bottom lip just slightly, but on the inside, he just smirked confidently. Robert may have been stubborn, but he was no match to Oliver's puppy-dog eyes.

A sigh pulling said Parisian from his thoughts, Oliver tried to hold back a smile as Robert hung his head, sighing one last time before finally looking up and into two pairs of purple eyes and one pair of blue that looked back at him, eager to hear his answer.

"Fine" He said turning his face as his eyes filled with embarrassment, his teammates cheering loudly in the background and high-fifing one another. Robert knew he was probably was going to regret this, but his teammates didn't share his worries, the only thought on their mind about how badly they were going to beat the blade breakers.

Victory would be there's once again!

* * *

**Okay, from here I would like the reviewers to tell me who they would like to face off and with what game. For the first chapter, however, I need a really scary, (preferably shooter) game. The scariest one you know. Okay?**

**And finally, as always, review or I'll eat you~ :3**


End file.
